


Sports

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Crossover, Developing Relationship, Double Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sports, Sweet, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which two very different boys bond over their love of sports.





	Sports

They met when they were very young, and bonded over sports. This was back even before Hinata became obsessed with volleyball, but he got to see Mihashi’s love of baseball from the very beginning. As they grew up and went to different schools, he and Mihashi stayed in touch, and have always been very, very close.

And now they are in high school, and they are both on their favourite sports teams at their schools. Mihashi always comes to watch Hinata’s amazing jumps when Karasuno play matches, and Hinata never misses a chance to watch Mihashi’s pitching when Nishiura have games.

When Mihashi watches, he holds a banner and cheers awkwardly along with the rest of the crowd. When Hinata watches, he constantly yells praise to Mihashi from the stands, making Mihashi go red on the mound.

Sports brought them together, and continue to be the biggest part of their bond. So it makes a lot of sense for them to share their first kiss after Mihashi wins a game, Hinata clinging to him and giving him a kiss outside the stadium. And Mihashi goes bright red, but he kisses him back.

And then Mihashi’s teammates appear, playfully teasing him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
